Sueños Realidad
by a-lunatica
Summary: La curiosidad no mató al gato, le demostró que a veces los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. Fic basado en el fic de Perla Negra "El Costo de Aprender lo que Cuestan las Cosas" y escrito para la operación "Salvemos a Perla". Slash H/D.


**Título**: Sueños, realidad.  
**Beta:** Caribellieh (gracias, eres genial )  
**Clasificación: **PG  
**Género:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **Todo es de JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro. Ahh, no todo, la situación base es de Perla Negra.

**Notas:** Basado en la historia "El Costo de Aprender lo que Cuestan las Cosas" de Perla Negra. Siempre se me enreda el nombre, ojalá este bien. Pov de Harry. Me hubiese gustado escribir algo mejor, pero mis neuronas se han perdido.

**Dedicatoria:** Perla, sé que tu fic no está terminado, espero no arruinar nada, en realidad esto es como mi final rápido y feliz y extraño. Perlita, el fandom contigo es un lugar más feliz y p0rnográfico. Si te vas... ¿quién nos ayudará a llenar el mundo de fic p0rnos? Jo, lo siento, el chantaje emocional no vale.  
**  
Resumen**: La curiosidad no mató al gato, más bien le demostró que los sueños también pueden hacerse realidad.

* * *

**Sueños. Realidad.**

Logró escaparse por centímetros de otra ronda de saludos y palabras aduladoras. Cada vez odiaba más a Malfoy, era algo insuperable. Al jodido snob de su "novio" no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que realizar una fiesta para los altos miembros del Ministerio de Magia, y llevarlo como invitado especial. Después de todo él era novio del heredero Malfoy.

En realidad, no sabía de quién había sido la idea, sólo sabía que él odiaba esas reuniones; personas a su alrededor agradeciendo cosas que él quería olvidar y buscando sobre sus gafas la famosa cicatriz.

Jodido Draco Malfoy. Jodida herencia que se había agotado y que lo había llevado a aquella situación.

Él se había negado, por supuesto, pero Draco Malfoy no iba a perder la oportunidad de exhibirlo. Había dicho algo sobre la utilidad de ser el novio del héroe mágico, o sobre la imagen pública. A Harry le daba lo mismo, él estaba aburrido de reuniones formales dónde todos parecían esperar algún acto heroico.

Así que, a la menor ocasión, se deslizó de la mano de Draco, quien lo tenía apegado a su cuerpo dando la imagen de pareja feliz y claramente no obligada. Se separó de él unos segundos y, serpenteando entre los invitados, logró encontrar las escaleras y perderse en el segundo piso de la Mansión Malfoy.

Era enorme. Encontró un pasillo que sería la fascinación de Charlie Weasley; estaba totalmente decorado con tallados de dragones. Y, en el centro, había una puerta alta, antigua, que lucía un dragón dormido en el medio con un intrincado diseño decorativo.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Harry no pudo controlar la curiosidad. Alcanzó su varita e intentó abrir la puerta con un hechizo simple. No funcionó.

Aquello sólo logró aumentar más su curiosidad y las ganas de enfrentarse a un reto.

Probó algunos hechizos más, del nivel de los ÉXTASIS. No funcionaron. Recordó algunos hechizos más poderosos para abrir puertas y romper protecciones. Al fin encontraba una ventaja a los conocimientos adquiridos en la guerra.

Cuando logró abrir la puerta y entrar a hurtadillas a aquel lugar, ya había olvidado a Malfoy y su desafortunado trato. Un misterio por resolver era más interesante e importante que toda la farsa que estaba viviendo a cambio de unos galeones.

Aunque debía reconocer que ser el novio de un Malfoy tenía sus ventajas.

Pero en su caso ya era demasiado. Era conocido como el chico-que-vivió-y-venció-para-salir-del-armario-y-follar-con-un-Malfoy.

Al cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y observar la habitación, sus ojos de abrieron impactados. No sabía qué esperar de un lugar resguardado con potentes protecciones en la antigua guarida de Voldemort. Se sorprendió por la estupidez cometida: entrar a un lugar que posiblemente estaba a lleno a rebosar de artes oscuras. Pero no. Ese lugar no tenía un gramo de magia negra.

Las paredes eran grises y con algunos diseños en verde oscuro, dando sobriedad a aquella habitación sin comprometer el espacio. Era elegante, sobria y Slytherin.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, en el centro había una gran cama, como las del colegio, pero ésta tenía los postes de un metal oscuro y extraño y estaba repleta de cojines. A los costados había dos mesas de noche, pequeñas y de madera oscura; frente a la cama había un gran ropero junto con un escritorio.

Habían fotos de algunos Slytherins que reconoció cómo compañeros de colegio y luego de la academia. Estaba claro, aquella habitación era de Draco Malfoy.

Harry no se detuvo a pensar que estaba violando propiedad privada y que si Draco se enteraba probablemente lo mataría, si no lo mataba antes por escabullirse de la tonta fiesta.

Pensó que estar en ese lugar era una buena oportunidad para vengarse del rubio por utilizarlo de forma tan interesaba y descarada. Aunque reconocía que Malfoy le había salvado al prestarle aquella cantidad exorbitante de galeones.

Se acercó con dos zancadas al ropero y, al abrirlo, su mandíbula cayó. En el interior y sobre un pequeño pedestal había un pensadero. Draco Malfoy tenía un pensadero. Bueno, no sabía qué le sorprendía aquello. En teoría todos los sangre pura con dinero suficiente tenían pensaderos, era una forma de protegerse y de alivianar su mente.

_Y su conciencia _pensó Harry mientras asomaba la cabeza sobre el recipiente esperando descubrir algo. Justamente esa semana habían practicado legeremancia y hechizos de memoria para testigos de crímenes y esas cosas. Quizás Draco había guardado alguna memoria convenientemente útil para sus planes de chantaje. O de libertad.

La suerte que lo acompañaba a sus misiones más imposibles se hizo presente otra vez, gracias a Merlín.

En aquel recipiente había un líquido plateado fluyendo libre, un líquido que Harry conocía muy bien. Era una memoria, aunque ese parecía más transparente que las normales.

Harry cruzó los dedos, por algún extraño motivo deseaba saber más de Draco y de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Realmente esperaba conocer algo revelador en aquel recuerdo.

Necesitaba entender porqué Malfoy hacía las cosas que hacía. Más allá de cobrar un favor o de mejorar la opinión general respecto a su familia.

Necesitaba saber porqué Draco, a veces, actuaba como llegado de otro planeta. Habían cosas que no calzaban con la fachada fría y manipuladora que él creía obvia en un Malfoy.

Inclinó la cabeza, curioso. Su corazón se agitó y su pulso estaba acelerado. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo al estar en situaciones de peligro.

Fue transportado de forma instantánea a un mundo neblinoso, etéreo y lábil. Aquello no era un recuerdo. Era el recuerdo de un sueño.

Harry se observó a sí mismo en la cama que había visto en la habitación en que estaba. Y se extrañó, porque se dio cuenta que esa visión no le disgustaba. Malfoy estaba a su lado, mordiéndole el cuello y deslizando la mano derecha bajo sus pantalones. La imagen cambió y ahora estaban en el armario de escobas del departamento de aurores, Malfoy estaba follándolo contra la pared. Harry se sonrojó. Aquella imagen le provocó un placentero cosquilleo en su miembro.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar.

Malfoy tenía sueños o pensamientos eróticos con él. _Joder._

Estaba seguro que no podían ser recuerdos de la realidad. Él se acordaría de algo así, o eso creía, al menos.

Levantó la cabeza, pensando en sus ideas y los malos resultados. Cerró la puerta del armario con cuidado, intentando dejar todo tal cual estaba, para no levantar sospechas. Se dio la vuelta, y su cuerpo se paralizó completamente, alcanzando el mismo estado de su mente. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a lo pies de la cama.

—Potter.

Harry tenía ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra. Malfoy lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, realmente.

—Yo…estaba…es que…—Harry comenzó a balbucear, no sabía que decir. Quizás la verdad, que no tenía ningún sentido.

—Lárgate. Ahora. ¡Vete!—Draco estaba sujetando la varita con fuerza, controlándose. Sus ojos transformados en dos líneas plateadas, brillantes, amenazantes.

Harry pensaba que era muy joven para morir. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Tres semanas después de la fiesta, todo había empeorado. No podía mirar a Draco sin evocar las imágenes que había visto en el pensadero. Sueño, realidad o imaginación. Ya no importaba.

Y Draco hacía como si no hubiese sucedido nada malo, pero Harry sabía que estaba muy lejos de olvidarlo. Lo trataba como una nena delante de todos sus compañeros en la academia. Le daba flores y le hacía quedar en vergüenza con comentarios muy, muy humillantes. Esa era su venganza.

Pero eso no era todo. El problema principal era que Harry se estaba confundiendo.

Según sabía, a él le gustaban las mujeres. Porque el hecho de que pensara en Malfoy, en su pelo, en sus ojos y en su trasero, sólo significaba que estaba actuando como su pareja y tenía que visualizar la situación para que fuese creíble. No que le importara que los demás lo creyeran.

Al contrario, el era hetero, mientras menos novio de Malfoy lo creyeran, era mejor.

A pesar de que en semanas no se había fijado en ninguna mujer, y menos recordado a Ginny.

Entonces ya no entendía nada. Porque si no quería que pensaran que se había vuelto loco y que de verdad se sentía atraído por Draco Malfoy, estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. De partida, pensar en Draco follándolo, no era buena idea. Para nada.

Y menos notar que Draco lo miraba, cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta. Lo miraba de una manera extraña, no cómo se mira a un enemigo o a un plebeyo.

Harry se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que creía. Draco parecía querer cumplir lo que no pudo hacer Voldemort: desequilibrarlo mentalmente.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Después de un día especialmente difícil, Harry se despertó sudoroso y agitado. Mientras regularizaba su respiración, repasó el sueño.

Otra vez el armario de escobas.

Tomó su varita, se la acercó a la sien y retiró un hilo plateado, tomó un frasco de vidrio y depositó el sueño ahí.

El frasco ya estaba lleno. No importaba si no podía verlos, a esa altura del juego ya sabía que seguiría soñando con el infame armario de escobas y con Draco Malfoy, su supuesto novio, follándolo; fuerte, duro y contra la pared.

Se sentó, ya no podría dormir. Decidió que debía hacer algo para solucionar sus problemas, el que tenía entre las piernas y el real.

Se preguntó si Draco estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Jodido pensadero que había desencadenado todo. Y que lo había vuelto gay en el camino.

**o.o.O.o.o**

La humillación a la que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, cambió. Ahora era indiferencia. Justo cuando Harry quería arreglar las coas y solucionar sus problemas. Ya estaba harto de la incómoda relación que se había formado entre ellos. Miraba a Draco y sentía ganas de acabar en el armario de escobas.

Decidió que simplemente lo haría.

Draco estaba almorzando en la cafetería de la Academia de Aurores, rodeado de sus amigos. Ron y los otros Gryffindor estaban en el lado contrario de la sala. No aceptaban su "relación", pero a esa altura de la situación, a Harry poco le importaba.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos, reuniendo valor para enfrentar a Malfoy. Avanzó tres pasos, hasta quedar detrás de Draco.

—Draco—llamó Harry. Prefería decirle _Malfoy_, pero era una de las cosas que debía cumplir por el trato.

Draco dejó el tenedor junto al plato lentamente, y se giró.

—Si, _Harry_—respondió Draco, regalándole una sonrisa amorosa.

Harry odiaba que Malfoy actuara tan bien.

—Acompáñame. Tenemos que hablar.

—Siéntate y hablemos aquí.

—No. Draco, _por favor_, ven.

Draco se levantó con calma, probando la paciencia de Harry. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros. Aquella relación era el tema del mes.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter?

—Quería saber porqué.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

—Lo que vi en el pensadero.

—Lo que viste no es más que mierda. Ahora yo—

—Mentira. Yo sé lo que vi. No debí hacerlo, pero lo hice. Y ahora no puedes simplemente hacer como si eso no sucedió.

—Eso no sucedió.

— ¡Joder! Draco, ¿por qué mierda siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

Draco no respondió. Sólo seguía mirándolo. Quizás esperando. Quizás probando. Con Draco nunca se sabía.

Harry ya no aguantó más. La imagen de lo sucedido en sus sueños, dentro el armario de escobas, rondando por su mente. Se acercó a Draco, alzó los brazos y lo acorraló contra la pared, empujando y presionando sus hombros.

—Estoy cansado de jugar, Draco.

—Yo no estoy jugando.

Y en los ojos de Draco había un claro desafío: _atrévete. _Y a eso, Harry, no podía negarse.

Acercó su cara a la de Draco y lo besó. Un beso duro, brusco y exigente. Draco abrió la boca y Harry se dejó llevar, investigando aquella cavidad, recorriéndola con su lengua, chupando los labios, mordiéndolos. Las manos olvidadas a los costados, no eran necesarias… aún.

Besar a un hombre era mucho mejor que besar a una mujer. No había delicadeza, ni ternura ni sentimentalismos. Sólo sus bocas, sólo sus cuerpos.

Ya se había acabado el juego, ahora sólo eran ellos.

Y el deseo de cumplir sus sueños. Literalmente.

FIN


End file.
